Den Tod überwinden
"Den Tod überwinden" ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von Being Human und die dritte Episode der Serie. Kurzinhalt Aidan hat ein Problem: Auf einem von ihm organisierten Nachbarschaftstreffen trifft er auf den Polizisten Officer Garrity. Er verdächtigt Aidan, vor vielen Jahren seinen Vater brutal ermordet zu haben. Garrity, der als Kind Augenzeuge des Mordes wurde, beginnt Aidans Polizeiakte zu durchforsten und sucht fieberhaft nach Beweisen. Währenddessen lernt Sally den Geist Tony kennen. Er zeigt ihr, wie sie das Haus verlassen kann und besser mit ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen kann. Voller Euphorie macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Danny, um herauszufinden, ob er ihre Anwesenheit auf irgendeine Art und Weise spüren kann... Handlung thumb|left|200px Während sich Josh in seinem Zimmer Erinnerungsstücke an seine Familie ansieht geht Aidan eine Straße entlang und wird von Gesichtern seiner eigenen Vergangenheit verfolgt, die ihn an seine blutigen Taten erinnern. Er entscheidet, sich abzulenken und die Nachbarschaft kennenzulernen, indem er alle zu einem Treffen einlädt. Als Josh von Einkaufen nach Hause kommt, wird er von der Aktion völlig überrascht und ist nicht begeistert, so viele fremde Menschen in ihrem Wohnzimmer vorzufinden. Aidan nimmt ihm die Einkäufe ab und stellt den Nachbarn seinen Mitbewohner vor, doch Josh fürchtet, dass ihr Geheimnis auffliegt und möchte die Véranstaltung schnellst möglich beenden, dass wird allerdings von Aidan verhindert. thumb|200px Auf dem Treffen hält April eine Rede, zur Bekämpfung eines annonymen Graffitisprayers, der öffentliches und privates Eigentum beschädigt. Es wird eine Nachbarschaftstreffen ins Leben gerufen, während Sally sehnsüchtig zur Tür sieht und auf Dannys Ankunft wartet, der als Vermieter ebenfalls eingeladen wurde. Plötzlich erscheint Danny tatsächlich und Sally springt vor Freude auf, als er endlich das Haus betritt, das er jedoch gleich wieder verlässt. Derweil übergibt April das Wort an Officer Michael Garrity, der die Anwesenden über das Vorgehen bei einer Festnahme informiert. Nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hat, entdeckt er unter den Gästen Aidan, an den er sich zu erinnern scheint. thumb|left|200px Am nächsten Morgen sprechen Sally und Aidan im Bad über sein Vampirdasein, bis sie Danny zum Thema macht. Aidan schlägt vor, dass sie mit Danny abschließt, damit sie weiterziehen kann. In diesem Moment taucht Josh auf und gibt Aidan Bescheid, dass jemand angekommen ist. Aidan erklärt Sally, dass einen anderen Geist treffen sollte und plötzlich steht auch schon Tony hinter Sally in der Badewanne, der 1987 gestorben ist. Sally ist zuerst skeptisch, doch nachdem sie feststellt, dass sie Tony berühren kann, ist sie überglücklich. Aidan sitzt in der Krankenhauskantine, als er Bishop entdeckt, der sich von Jenny, durch Manipulationen, einen Kaffee besorgt. Er setzt sich zu ihm und erzählt Aidan, dass Officer Garrity Nachforschungen über ihn anstellt und die Datenbank der Polizei durchsucht. Bishop schlägt ihm eine einfache Lösung vor, doch Aidan verspricht, dass er sich darum kümmern wird. Währenddessen ist Tony überrascht, dass Sally das Haus noch nie verlassen hat und erklärt ihr die Grundlegenden Eigenschaften von Geistern. Für sie existieren keine festen Hindernisse, wie für die Lebenden. Sie sind Energie, die sich allein durch die Kraft der Gedanken fortzubewegen. Durch seine Anleitung, schafft es Sally tatsächlich ihren Geist zu kontrollieren und sich mit ihm vom Wohnzimmer ins das Badezimmer zu teleportieren. thumb|200px Am Abend hat Aidan Josh bei der ersten Nachtpatrouille versetzt, wodurch er seine erste Schicht nun mit Jesse absolviert, mit dem er schnell Freundschaft schließt. Derweil hat Aidan den bereits angetrunkenen Garrity in einer Bar ausfindig gemacht und fängt ein Gespräch mit ihm an. Allerdings verläuft es nicht so, wie es sich Aidan vorgestellt hatte, denn Garrity zeigt ihm ein Phantombild des Mannes, der seinen Vater ermordet hatte. Aidan erkennt sich zweifelsfrei wieder und versucht Garrity davon zu überzeugen, dass er damals noch nicht mal geboren war. Garrity legt es auf eine Konfrontation mit Aidan an und fordert ihn auf sein Hemd zu öffnen, da der Mörder eine Tattoo mit dem Schriftzug "Celine" auf der Brust trug, an das er sich noch gut erinnern konnte. thumb|left|200px Josh, Jesse und April verbringen derweil den Abend bei Josh und schauen sich einen Film an, als plötzlich Sally und Tony im Wohnzimmer auftauchen. Josh gibt ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie gehen sollen und Tony ermutigt Sally daraufhin einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er reicht ihr seine Hand und will sich mit ihr zusammen nach draußen teleportieren. Sally gelingt es und ist überglücklich. Vor Freude fällt sie Tony in die Arme, der die Situation missversteht und versucht, sie zu küssen. Sally löst die Verbindung und ist wütend auf Tony, der sofort verschwindet. thumb|200px Währenddessen ist Aidan auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er den schneller werdende Puls eines Menschen hört. Erwartungsgemäß lässt er sich von Garrity in eine Gasse zerren, dort fordert er er Aidan erneut auf, ihm das Tattoo zu zeigen. Garrity versucht Aidan mit Gewalt zu zwingen, kann sich aber aufgrund seines alkoholisierten Zustandes kaum auf den Beinen halten. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm Aidan, der für einen Moment unachtsam war, in eine Metalstange zu stoßen. Trotz des Vorfalls öffnet Garrity Aidans Hemd und sieht das Tattoo. In diesem Moment erwacht Aidan schreiend und Garrity läuft ängstlich davon. thumb|left|200px Am Morgen lässt Sally ihren Frust an Josh aus, bevor Tony in der Wohnung auftaucht und sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Er will ihr weiterhin helfen und bringt Sally auf den Friedhof, auf dem sich auch ihr Grab befindet, damit sie Abschied nehmen kann. Tony erwähnt, dass viele Geister ihren eigenen Tod erst realisieren, wenn sie ihren Grabstein gesehen haben und es ihnen hilft los zu lassen. Schließlich erscheint eine Tür, ein Portal, durch das sie diese Welt verlassen können. Sally ist erstaunt, dass Tony in all seinen Jahren nie seine eigene Tür erschienen ist, doch er gibt vor, kein Interesse daran zu haben. thumb|200px Inzwischen hat Aidan das Krankenhaus erreicht und notdürftig seine Wunde versorgt, die bereits vollständig verheilt ist. Allerdings hat ihn dieser Prozess stark geschwächt und er verschlingt in der Toilette mehrere Blutkonserven, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Während er die Beweise beseitigt wird er von Bishop aufgespürt, der sich nach seinem Vorhaben erkundigt. Bishop schlägt vor, Garrity die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihn als Vampir zu rekrutieren, aber Aidan lehnt seinen Vorschlag ab. Er will stattdessen die Erinnerung an den Mord aus Garritys Erinnerung löschen, wovor Bishop ihn erwarnt. thumb|left|200px Sally und Tony teleportieren in Dannys Wohnung und gehen gemeinsam in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort schläft Danny gerade friedlich und Sally fragt Tony, ob sie ihn berühren kann, was aber laut seiner Aussage nicht möglich ist. Tony versucht ihr nun klar zu machen, dass sie sich verabschieden muss, aber Sally kann nicht, da sie Danny noch immer liebt. Tony ist genervt von ihrem Verhalten und? verschwindet, als Sally nicht glauben will, dass er nie jemanden geliebt hat. Sally ist traurig und legt sich neben Danny ins Bett, um ihn einfach beim Schlafen zu beobachten. thumb|200px Unterdessen befinden sich Josh und Jesse wieder auf Nachtwache. Jesse erzählt ihm, dass er als angehender Assistenzarzt am Suffolk County anfängt, als Josh plötzlich den Geruch frischer Farbe wittert. Er läuft los und schafft es den Graffitisprayer aufzugreifen, der von ihm zu Boden gerissen wird. Joshs Wolf übernimmt die Kontrolle über ihn und er würgt den Mann bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Jesse versucht auf ihn einzureden, doch Josh hört erst auf, als der Mann beinahe regungslos am Boden liegt. Erschrocken lässt er von ihm ab und rennt rennt weg. thumb|left|200px Garrity bekommt Besuch von seinem Vorgesetzten Bishop, der vorgibt besorgt zu sein, weil er nicht auf der Arbeit erschienen ist. Garrity bittet ihn herein und fragt Bishop, ob er an Monster glaubt. Und tatsächlich gibt Bishop zu an Monster zu glauben und daran das Aidan ein Vampir, da er ihn verwandelt hatte. Garrity erkennt nun die Wahrheit und gerät in Panik. Sein Versuch Bishop mit einem Messer anzugreifen, wehrt dieser mit Leichtigkeit ab und macht Garrity das Angebot, ihm ewiges Leben zu schenken. Garrity gibt ihm keine Antwort und ergreift stattdessen die Flucht nach draußen, wo bereits Marcus auf ihn wartet und zurück ins Haus treibt, bevor Aidan auftaucht und Garrity in Schutz nimmt. Bishop kommandiert Marcus zurück und verschwindet zusammen mit ihm. Aidan packt Garrity und zerrt ihn zurück in die Wohnung. Er dringt in seinen Verstand, um die Erinnerungen an den Vorfall zu löschen, doch für einen Moment scheint es so, dass Garrity stirbt. Am nächsten Morgen geht Aidan mit Josh zu Garritys Haus. Auf dem Weg erzählt ihm Josh, dass er sich wieder im Wald verwandeln wird, weil es dort sicherer ist. Als beide das Haus erreichen geht Garrity gerade nach draußen, um seine Zeitung hereinzuholen. Aidan ist erleichtert, als Garrity ihn ansieht, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. thumb|200px Sally sitzt vor ihrem Grab, als Tony wutentbrannt bei ihr auftaucht. Er macht ihr Vorwürfe darüber, dass sie ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. So wie Sally, hat auch er, eine Nacht zuvor, die Liebe seines Lebens besucht und festgestellt, dass es ihr blendet geht. Sally freut sich vor ihn, ehe eine Holztür auf dem Friedhof erscheint. Tony sagt Sally, dass sie nun diese Welt verlassen kann, aber als sie darauf zu geht, spürt sie, dass die Tür nicht für sie bestimmt ist. Tony ist zuerst verwirrt, bevor er merkt, dass es seine eigene Tür ist und er sie öffnet. Bevor er hindurch geht verrät er Sally, dass es möglich ist einen Menschen zu berühren, aber nur wenn er dafür offen ist. thumb|left|200px Josh ist im Krankenhaus gerade beim sauber machen, da spricht ihm Jesse an, welcher ein Bewerbungsgespräch hat. Er bietet Josh an mit ihm etwas Essen zu gehen, aber Josh lehnt ab. Aidan sitzt in der Kantine, als Bishop zu ihm geht und ihne ohne viele Worte einen Umschlag auf den Tisch legt. An einer unbeobachtete Stelle, öffnet er den Brief und findet darin Bilder von Garritys Selbstmord. Derweil ist Sally wieder bei Danny in der Wohnung und beobachtet ihn weiter. Es klingelt an der Tür und Danny lässt Bridget herein, eine Freundin von Sally, die sie ebenso vermisst, wie Danny. Voice-Over Besetzung :Siehe auch: Den Tod überwinden (Besetzung) Hauptbesetzung * Sam Witwer ... Aidan * Meaghan Rath ... Sally * Sam Huntington ... Josh * Mark Pellegrino ... Bishop Nebenbesetzung * Gianpaolo Venuta ... Danny * Vincent Leclerc ... Marcus * Angela Galuppo ... Bridget Gastbesetzung * Dan Jeannotte ... Tony DiPaulo * Kyle Switzer ... Jesse * Amy Sobol ... April * Nancy-Ann Michaud ... Jenny * Thomas Luccioni ... Sprayer * Cory Fantie ... Mann in zeitgenössiger Tracht * Claude-Michel Coallier ... Garritys Vater * Danick Doyon ... Junger Michael Garrity * Paul Hopkins ... Officer Michael Garrity Schauplatz Hauptschauplatz * Suffolk County Hospital ** Toiletten ** Kantine ** Flur * Reihenhaus ** Joshs Zimmer ** Wohnzimmer ** Badezimmer ** Küche Nebenschauplatz * Dannys Wohnung * O'Sheedy's Pub * Garritys Haus * Waldstück * Friedhof * Straße * Gasse * Bar #2 Soundtrack :Siehe auch: Den Tod überwinden (Soundtrack) * The Ghost In You von Psychedelic Furs * The Ghost In You von Matthew Puckett Galerie 103DenTodüberwinden1.jpg|Sally (Meaghan Rath, M.) lernt einen anderen Geist kennen, der ihr beibringt, wie sie das Haus verlassen kann. Und so macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Danny (Gian Paolo Venuta, r.) und Bridget (Angela Galuppo, l.) ... 103DenTodüberwinden2.jpg 103DenTodüberwinden3.jpg 103DenTodüberwinden4.jpg 103DenTodüberwinden5.jpg 103DenTodüberwinden6.jpg|Bishop (Mark Pellegrino, l.) versucht Michael Garrity (Paul Hopkins, r.) als Vampir anzuwerben, doch wird es ihm gelingen? 103DenTodüberwinden8.jpg|Aidan (Sam Witwer, r.) wird von Michael Garrity (Paul Hopkins, l.), dem Sohn eines früheren Opfers erkannt, der ihn zur Rede stellen will ... Siehe auch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1